A New Life In RWBY
by nick64
Summary: Meet Nick, a normal 12 year old boy who had a normal life. Until one morning, he was in a new world, with a new older body. Now he lives a life of combat, at beacon academy. Nick also meets new friends in this new world, such as Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long. First story, so don't judge it. Rated T for swearing and fighting. This story is mainly adventure\romance along with humor.
1. Chapter 1

A New Life in Remnant

Author's Note: Hey guys this is my first story and I hope most of you will be

impressed. I am sorry if I make any mistakes but again, this is my first story.

In this first chapter, there is only one character, unless you count grimm as

other characters. See yah guys Later. Wait! Also 'this' means what the main

character is thinking, unless stated otherwise in later chapters. Please

Chapter 1  
Welcome To Remnant

Hello, my name is Nick, I used to have a normal life, just like you, on earth. I had a normal family, 2 brothers and a sister, and I was 12 and in 7th grade. The only thing wrong in my near perfect life was my step father. Pretty much everyday we would argue and I would get in trouble when he knew I was right. After every arguement, I just wish I disappeared into a new a universe/dimension, like the ones in video games.

However, the one universe I wanted to go to the most was not a video game universe at all. It was the world of RWBY (which their planet was called Remnant, I think), the web series made by Rooster teeth,I don't wanna go into much detailinto that much details because all of you know about RWBY, otherwise you wouldn't be reading this.

Back to my life, one day (I think it was March 10th) me and my step father had the biggest argue ment we have ever had, and he grounded my for 3 WEEKS. I cried for most of the day because of that. When it was 9:00 PM (My bedtime) I just said "I just wish, the next morning, I was in the world of RWBY.". Then I went to sleep.

~~The Next Morning~~

The next morning, I was nearly awake, very cold for some reason. Then, I felt some wind. "Wait wind?!". My eyes shot open, then I stood up. "W...Where am I?". I covered my mouth when I heard my voice. "Man I sound like I am like 16". I looked around. I seemed to be in some kind of forest. The sky was also white, with the sun being barely noticeable. "How the hell did I get here?". I then noticed I was wearing different clothes. I was wearing black shoes, blueish-black jeans, a black hoodie jacket (which was zipped down), and a red t-shirt with a white diagonal line on it. I looked at my hand and I seemed to be more pale. Looking at how tall I was and the kind of build I had, I seemed like an average sized 16 year old.

I tried remembering the last thing I did. Then I realized where I might be. "Am I in the RWBY universe? No it can't be. Then again, where else could I be? Either way, I need to find some civilization, and fast.".

After about 10 minutes of walking in a direction, I found a small lake,and after seeing it, I realized 2 things, 1. I had to pee, 2. I was thirsty and dehydrated from walking. So I went to a nearby bush, did my business, then I walked to the lake.

I cupped my hands and began to drink, but then I saw my reflection in the water. I also had a sort've new face. I used to be less pale, with brown hair and blue eyes, but now I looked more pale, about 16 or even 17. I still had blue eyes, but I had black hair with a slight tint of brown. I also kinda looked like from an anime. 'Man I look different.'.

I kept drinking out of the lake until I was completely refreshed. I was kinda

hungry, but I ignored it for now. As I walked away, back into the trees, I heard A noise from a nearby bush. I froze for a few moments of silence, until a beast came out of a bush.

The beast had black fur, a few bones coming out of it, a white skull-mask, and redish-orange eyes. I knew what it was, it was grimm, a beowolf to be exact. As the grimm got closer to me, I was scared. As soon as the beast was 3 feet away from me, I ran in a random direction as fast as a rabbit that just had coffee. As I was getting more exausted, the beowolf started catching up. After about 2 minutes of running, I ran into a huge rock. I was pretty much cornered by the grimm, and as it got closer, I was thinking of how to get out of this situation. Then, the grimm jumped at me. I realized there was only one thing left to do. So, before the beast could even touch me, I closed me eyes and punched it in the face (LIKE A BOSS).

When I opened my eyes, I saw that the beast flew and crashed into a tree 20 feet away. "HOLY SHIT!". Then I realized that my body was glowing with blue energy, and I felt more strong, fast, durable, and full of stamina. "Is it dead?" I walked up to the grimm and poked it. No response. 'Yep, it's dead'. As I began to walk away from the scene, I heard multiple growls behind me. I turned around, and there were 10 grimm. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?". My arms were still glowing blue so I thought 'eehhhh might as well, there's nothing to else lose.'. I fought them all off.

When I thought it was over, about more 50 more grimm appeared, "OH COME ON!". I was able to fight most of them off, but then an alpha grimm appeared too. The alpha grimm was big, and by big I mean 3 TIMES LARGER THAN A NORMAL GRIMM! When it was about 4 feet away from me, it started circling me. I was confused, until I found a normal grimm behind me, circling me too.

I then realized what they were trying to do. They were trying to confuse me, and then they were gonna jump at me at the same time. I put out my arms at my sides, just in case if they do jump at me, I could punch them in da face. But that didn't happen. Instead, when the alpha and normal grimm jumped at me, I opened my hands so I could catch and throw them. When they were about to touch me, I screamed "HAAAAAAAHHH", and blue energy came out of me in all directions.

After the blast everything in a 100 foot radius was pretty much destroyed, and I felt kinda drained. "Well that was unexpected" I started limping in away from the scene. After about a half an hour, I remembered what the energy I used was. In the RWBY universe, everyone had an energy called aura, and everyone could use it. However, very few people have destructive auras.

Back to the story, it was getting dark and I was very hungry and I need a place to sleep. After about 10 minutes, I found an apple tree, and it was huge. This seemed suspicous, considering that none of the other trees had apples, and they weren't as big as this tree. I shrugged it off and began picking apples. I ate 7 apples, and I was full (apples were also my favorite fruit). As the sun began to set, I began to make a make-shift bad in a tree. The bed was mostly made out of leaves and some branches. I clumped some leaves into a tiny pile, put my hood over my head, and lay my head on the leaf pillow. I stared into the sky, going to sleep, wondering a few questions. 'I wonder if I will ever return to my universe? I wonder if I am in the RWBY universe? I wonder what else I could do with my aura?'. I thought. After that, I went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A Brand New Life Comes With a Brand New Friend  
Author's note: hey guys, I am back with a brand new chapter, and this one a very, very, VERY long, mostly because of the conversations. There's nothing else that much to say except that I gonna call the glowing blue aura thing an aura state. That's all I have to say, I hope you like this chapter. See yah guys next time.

"Hello?"

'Who is that'

"Are you asleep or something"

'That voice sounds very familiar'

"WAKE UP"

With that, I fell out of my tree bed and I crashed into the ground. "OOWW", I began to stand up, "HEY, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT-". I then saw the figure who woke me up, and my mind exploded to see who it was. It was Ruby Rose, the main character of the RWBY series. 'Oh my god I am in the RWBY universe, and man does she look more realistic in person, and kinda pretty.' "Um, Sorry about, I get kinda cranky when I wake up, the names Nick"

"It's okay, my name is-" Ruby said

"Hey um, could I ask you something?"

"Okay, sure I guess"

"Does your name happen to be Ruby?"

"How do you know that?"

"Well I uhh-"

"And why were you sleeping in that tree"

*sigh*, "Ok, I will answer your questions, if you let my explain who I am, OK?"

"Ok"

I then began to tell her where I came from, how in my world, we didn't have any grimm, hunters, or huntresses. I also told her about my life, how it was, and everything else I needed to tell her about my world. I then told her about how I wanted to disappear to a new universe/dimension. "And then the next morning, which was yesterday, I was here."

"Ok, that was, well-"

"I know, it's unbelievable."

"Ok, I am just wondering, how were you able to survive yesterday?"

I then told Ruby what happened yesterday, and how I defeated mulriple grimm.

Her jaw dropped at the grimm part. "YOU DEFEATED THAT MANY GRIMM WITHOUT A SINGLE WEAPON?"

"Well I had my fists."

"Okay, also, you never answered my other question, How do you know my name?"

"Well, um-" I then told her about the web series thing and how there was only events up to the last episode at the time (Episode 16).

"Okay that explains everything. So you know everything about me and my friends?"

"Yep, and a little bit more."

"So uhh, can you show the place where you fought all the grimm and stuff?"

"Oh yeah, sure, right this way"

When we arrived at the crater, her jaw dropped. "You never mentioned how big the explosion was."

"Yeah, sorry about that, so anyways can you take me to beacon, I am starving and I have only eaten apples and drinked water"

"Ok, follow me this way."

I followed her to beacon after that.

~~30 Minutes Later~~

It was silent ever since we started walking toward beacon.

Ruby wanted to start a coversation, since she was bored and had nothing else to do, "Hey um, Nick, how exactly strong are you when you use aura?"

"I am not too sure, let's find out" We walked at a tree and I managed to get in my aura state, then I punched the tree as hard as I could. Suprisingly, the tree flew very, very far to the point we could barely see it land. Me and Ruby's jaws dropped, again. "Wow, I am WAY stronger than I thought I was, then again, that was full strength"

Ruby was still silent, amazed at what I had done. "You...are...AWESOME!"

"Thanks"

"Do you think you can try to do the explosion thing with full strength too?"

"Uhh, well, the explosion from before nearly drained me of all my aura energy, so I'm not too sure if I should"

"Ok, I understand."

After saying that, we I heard a noise.

"What was that?" I said

"Oh, sorry, that was my stomach, I barely ate any breakfast this morning."

I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out an apple and handed it to Ruby. "Here you go"

"Wow, thank you"

"You're welcome" I reached into my other jacket pocket and pulled out an apple, we ate. After we had our snack, we moved on.

'Man, Nick is the kind of guy I want, he's strong, cute, and very nice.' Ruby thought. "Hey Nick, were you always like this back in your world?"

"Not quite, I did act this way back in my world, but I didn't have aura, pale skin, black hair, or these clothes. I was also 12 back in my world"

"Wow"

After that, we moved on.

~~20 minutes later~~

"Were finally here"

"Ok Nick, now I will take you to professor ozpin."

"What why?"

"So you can apply for beacon of-"

"RUBY, where have you been?" The voice came from ruby's sister, Yang.

"Hey Yang, this is my new friend, Nick."

"Ooohh, he's kinda cute, is he your boyfriend or something?"

Me and Ruby blushed from Yang's comment. "He's not my boyfriend!"

"Ok, I think we should get to Professor Ozpin."

"Why are you guys going to Ozpin."

"I will explain everything when we get there."

~~10 minutes later~~

We finally got to professor Ozpin's office, and we brought the 2 other members of team RWBY too.

"Hello Team RWBY" Ozpin said as we walked in. Then he noticed me walking into the room. "Who's this you brought with you?"

"This is Nick" Ruby said.

"Hello Professor ozpin" I said

"Ruby why did you bring him here?"

"Ok, I will explain myself." After saying that, I explained where I came from, who I was, and what happened yesterday. After explaining myself, everyone in the room (except for Ruby who already heard my story) had their jaw dropped. Everyone in the room was silent.

"So Nick, you said that you used aura to boost your strength, speed, and durability, and you say you made an explosion. Show me the place where you fought all the grimm, we'll take my helicopter."

When we got to the helicopter, I told ozpin the directions to the place where I fought the grimm. We arrived there and, once again, everyone was jaw dropped to see the dead bodies of grimm everywhere, and the destruction.

"So Nick, show me this state of aura you used before."

"OK" Right after saying that, I was in my aura state. I walked up to a tree, and with full strength, I punched it like I did before. It flew just as far as the last one. Everyone was amazed at what I did.

"Ok Nick, show us the aura blast, now." Professor Ozpin said.

"Umm, sure, but you might wanna back up, a lot." And with that I stretched both of my arms out at my sides, and I opened my hands. Nothing happened. I tried again, nothing. I looked at my arms and they were still glowing. "Well, um, this is awkward" Then I knew what to do. I stretched my arms out at my sides and said "Maybe I have to SCREAM" and as soon as I screamed, I opened up my hands. Blue aura came out of me and destroyed everything in a 100 foot radius, just like last time.

After doing that, I was nearly drained, just like last time I used it. I was panting and walked back to everyone else who was watching. They were all amazed and silent at the blast. "What do you think of me Ozpin?"

"I think you are now a student at beacon academy, and you will be on team RWBY, which is now named Team RWNBY."

"Really? Thanks. But, there's just one slight problem. There's five of us on this team and four beds back in our apartment. Unless you will give me an extra bed, there will be problems."

"Well," Ozpin said. "it will take 3 days to get an extra bed in your room, but for the time being, you will have to use the spare pillow, sheet, and blanket. You will also have to sleep on the floor."

"Thanks a lot."

After that, we went back to beacon. I was given an ID with my info, got assigned with my classes, and given a school uniform. After 5 hours, it was curfew, and we all went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The New weapon

Author's note: Hey guys, by the title of the chapter, we are finally gonna give the main character a new weapon. I am not gonna spoil the weapon yet, so you will have to read the chapter to know what it is. That is all, so see yah guys next time.

It had been a week since I was admitted into beacon. I had all of my classes, and they were all very interesting, teaching us about the different kinds of grimm. I had all of my classes with my other teammates, so I was happy.

I had also learned a few new tricks with my aura, like how I'm able to freeze time around me when I snap my fingers in my aura state, although I could only do it stopped after 20 seconds. If I came in contact with another living thing during the time freeze, then it would stop.

I also learned how powerful I could make my aura blast, because the longer I screamed, the more powerful that blast was. I also learned what direction I could aim my blast in. Everything seemed to be great.

But then there was sparring class. The teacher of that class, Glynda Goodwitch, wouldn't let me spar with anyone else, just because I didn't have a weapon. Although after a week of convincing, she finally let me spar with the one person who didn't have a blade in their weapon. It was my teammate Yang, who used golden gauntlets with a gun in it.

"Ok class, the next sparring match will be between Nick and Yang." Glynda said

Me and yang walked down to the sparring area. She turned her golden bracelets in golden gauntlets, and I got into my aura state. The class was surprised at what I did and said things like "How'd he do that?".

"Begin" Glynda said.

And with that yang rushed at me to land a punch, but I dodged. She kept trying to land punches on me and I kept dodging. Then I went on the offensive and punched her in the face. She flew back a few feet and when she got back up, she was mad. She came at me again. She punched at me faster and I dodged faster. She couldn't land a single hit at me, and she kept getting madder (if that is a word). Finally I backed up a few feet, and yang rushed at me again. As soon as she was about to touch me, I snapped my fingers, and everything around me froze. As yang was frozen, I walked behind her and chopped at a weak point at the back of the neck.

After that, everything around me unfroze, and Yang fell unconcisous. I catched her, and carried her back to her seat.

"End of the match." Glynda announced. Then the bell rang. "You may be dismissed.". After that, we all got out of the classroom. All of our classes were over, so all of us teammates walked back at our apartment. We all changed back into our normal clothes, and continued our day.

Then a voice came out of our speaker, it was Ozpin's. "Nick Mays, come to my office.". After a few minutes, I was in his office.

"So what did you need me for?" I said.

"I heard that you still don't have a weapon, so you are here to get one." With that, he stretched his right arm, holding a remote, and pressed the button on it. Then the wall to the right opened, up revealing some kind of weapons vault. "That is our weapon's vault, for studenta who don't have any weapons, they test out the weapons here, choose the weapon that their most comfortable with, and they customize it. Pick your weapon."

I went into the weapon's vault, and tested every single weapon possible, from swords to scythes and axes to claymores. However, out of all the weapons, only one of them seemed to fit me. The bo staff. You heard me right, the bo staff. The staff seemed to be perfect with my short ranged combat, as it allowed to reach mid-range for mid-range attacks. After choosing the staff, I began to customize it. After I was done, I stared in awe at my new weapon.

My staff was 3 and a half feet long. It was silver stained with a black coloring. It had a hole at each end so I could shoot aura out of it. Oh yeah, the staff can also be enhanced with my aura. There was 2 butons in the middle of the staff, one red, one blue. The blue button transformed the weapon into a size where I could carry around in my pocket, and if I pressed it again in it's pocket size, it turned back into it's normal size. The red button turns the weapon into a a double sided spear, with silver 4 inch blade at each end, which could also be enhanced with my aura. When I pressed the red button again, it turned back into it's normal staff form.

"Thank you Professor ozpin for giving me a weapon."

"You are welcome."

"Well, I guess I'll be going now."

"Wait, there's one more thing I have to tell you, but you have to promise you will keep it a secret."

"Ok."

"You know how you can use your aura for different things?"

"Yeah."

"Well I know why. It is because you have more aura than most other people do."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me explain by telling you a story. A very long time ago, there were people called aura guardians. Aura guardians were people who had more aura than other people and could use them in destructive ways. Most aura guardians used their power for good. However, other aura guardians used them for evil. The good and evil aura guardians warred for years, and there was no winner. In the process, their warring was destroying this planet. So, there was only one way end the warring, and that was to kill all the aura guardians, to ensure that there wouldn't be any evil aura guardians left. After that, aura guardians were nearly extinct from existence. Nowadays, it is very, very extremly rare for there to be an aura guardian."

"So you're gonna kill me?"

"No, but I am gonna keep a close eye on you. Now remember, don't tell anyone, that way certain people won't go hunting you down and killing you."

"Ok, can I at least tell my teammates? I promise they won't tell anyone else."

"Ok, sure, you may go now."

"Thanks." After that, I left to go train my aura abilities.

~~Third Person POV~~

Meanwhile, back with Ruby and her sister Yang, who were sparring, started having a conversation. "Hey Ruby, Can I ask you something?" Yang said.

"Sure, what is it?" Ruby said.

"Do you have a thing for Nick, you know, like a crush?

Ruby blushed "What? No, no, why would you think that?"

"Quit lying, I have seen how you look at him, I know you have a thing for him."

Ruby sighed. "Fine, I do have a crush on him, but why do you care?"

"Awwwww, my baby sister's first crush"

"Shut up. Can you please promise not to tell him? I don't think were close enough yet to start a relationship."

"Ok, I won't tell, but if you don't start having a relationship with him in a month, I will tell him."

"Shut up."

~~Nick's POV~~

I walked back to the apartment so I could show everyone my new weapon. When I got there however. I only found Blake on her bed, reading her book.

"Hey Blake, where's everyone else?"

"Weiss went to the library to study. Ruby and Yang went to the arena to go train.

"Well, I got a new weapon." I brought my staff out in its pocket form, then I pressed the button to extend it. "This is my weapon, a bo staff.". I saw Blake was still reading her book, being to into it to care about my weapon. "Well I think I am gonna go train with Ruby and Yang. See yah later"

~~5 Hours later~~

The rest of the day went well. I showed Ruby and Yang my weapon, and they were happy that I finally got one. Weiss got to see my weapon too, but she didn't care at all for it. I also told everyone about the aura thing, and all of them were happy for that. We finally had to go to bed and Ruby and I were having a conversation. "Hey Nick, what do you want to name your weapon?"

"Hmmmmmm, I'm not sure. The only good name I got so is the aura staff since it can be enhanced with my aura."

"Nah, maybe the staff of death."

"No. Wait I got it! I will name my staff the aura killer."

"Ooh, that's a good name, let's go with that."

"Ok, let's go to sleep now. Goodnight." After that, we went to sleep. Although, I did have a dream, where I had to choose between this new life or the old life I had. I chose my new life. "I like my new life better." I said was I was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Team RWNBY's First Mission  
Author's note: hey guys, here is brand new chapter that I know most of you love. This is shorter than my other 3 chapters, but that because the first 2 chapters were spent introducing what this story is gonna be like. There is a little bit of a 3rd genre happening in this chapter if you know what I mean. That is all I have to say, so see yah guys later.

It has been a month since I got aura killer and it has been a good one. In my sparring class, Glynda Goodwitch finally let me spar with other students. In within 3 weeks, I was ranked number 1 in beacon for best hunter-intraining.

I also learned 2 new aura tricks. One of them I could teleport if I was in my aura state and if I concentrated going to a certain place. I also learned night vision, which helped to train in the middle of the night or very early in the morning. My life was GREAT.

Today started off with my first class, then I was having breakfast in the cafeteria with the rest of my teammates. Over at one table, however, I saw Cardin Winchester (the main bully in beacon), bullying a table of faunuses. "I can't take this any longer." I said. I stood up.

"No don't. You'll get in trouble." Ruby said.

"I don't care. Everyday Cardin is bullying a faunus in the cafeteria. I have to end this." I walked over to the faunus table where Cardin was bullying. I got A LOT more mad when Cardin pushed a faunus out of her seat. I got into my aura state and held Cardin up by his shirt. "LISTEN BUB! You better stop bullying these faunuses or else, you'll be dead where you stand. GOT IT?!"

Cardin nodded.

"SAY IT!"

"I got it."

"This is your first warning, but that doesn't mean you'll be left unpunished." After saying that, I threw cardin across the cafeteria and he crashed into a table, breaking in in half. Everyone in the cafeteria saw what I did and had their jaw dropped. I went back to my table and began to eat. Everyone at my table were still staring at me. "Why are you still staring at me?"

"Your...your...your aura and eyes are red instead of blue. Not to mention, that you were acting aggresive. We've never seen you act like before."

"Sorry about that, I only act like that when someone is getting hurt and I am getting mad."

Then Professor Ozpin's voice came out of the cafeteria speaker. "Team RWNBY, please come to my office, NOW!"

"That was fast. Let's go" I said. After that, we all went to Professor Ozpin's office.

"Hey professor Opzin, I am pretty sure you wanted us here because of the incident in the cafteria. I am sorry for that but Cardin was bullying and I couldn't just-"

"Stop. That's not the main reason why you're here. There are 2 other reasons you are here."

"What are those 2 reasons?"

"Well first off, do you remember the red aura state you used earlier?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well you see, that is the main reason why some aura guardians back then became evil. The red aura state turned rage into aggresion and aggresion into evil. It was extremly powerful, 50 times as powerful as normal aura state to be exact . That is also why the aura war lasted very long. Although the evil were outnumbered 1 to 10, like I mentioned before, the red aura mode was extremly more powerful than a regular aura mode. So, for now on, if you get into the aura mode, try to cancel it out, unless in an emergency or if you can control it somehow."

"Ok."

"Now for the other reason why you're here, you see, in forever fall, people have spotted a big pack of ursa grimm. And seeing as you are the best team in beacon academy, I am gonna send you on your first mission."

"Wow, really, thank you thank you thank you." Ruby said.

"Wait, how many ursas exactly are there?" Weiss said.

"Our sources say there are at least 27 ursas, but there could be more." Ozpin said.

"Are you sure we can handle this?" I said.

"If I didn't think you could handle this I wouldn't send you on this mission. Now go, before the pack of ursas invade nearby towns."

"OK!" we all said.

~~1 Hour Later~~

We all arrived at forever fall, and we saw the pack of ursas. "...twenty-five, twenty-six, twenty-seven. Yep, that's 27 ursas, Ozpin's sources were correct. So guys, how are we gonna approach this?" As I said that, Ruby came out of the bush we were hiding in swinging her scythe as she came at the ursas. "Nevermind, here we go."

~~20 minutes later~

"Man that took a while." I said, slightly exausted, surrounded by 27 dead ursa bodies. "Well, I think we should go now." As we left we all heard very loud roar behind us. We all turned around and we saw the biggest alpha ursa we have ever seen. "Well it looks like we got ourselves an alpha ursa."

This alpha ursa was huge. To get an idea of how big it was, a regular beowolf was slightly bigger than the size of an average adult human. An alpha beowolf was 3 times the size of a normal beowolf. A normal ursa was slightly bigger than an alpha bewolf. This alpha ursa was 5, you heard me right, 5 times the size of a regular ursa.

"Finally a challenge." Yang said, as she was cracking her knuckles and stretching her neck.

"LEZZZZGOOOOOOOO." I said, as we all rushed at the ursa, each of us getting a few slashes (Or in Yang's case, a few punches). Then we all back up, I put aura killer into regular mode and started shooting aura blasts out of it. Meanwhile, everyone else was shooting their respective long range weapon.

Then Ruby yelled "CHARGE" and we all charged at the alpha ursa. Right before any of us were about to slash it, the alpha ursa striked all of us with one swipe and we all flew. Thanks to my enhanced durability, it barely did a dent. On the other hand, every other member of Team RWNBY was knocked out cold.

"Ok guys, let's try that again." None of them responded. "Guys?" No response. "Guys?" No response. "GUYS?!" No response. "Guys, you have to get up. Come on! Please get up." I said, as I was crying. However, that sadness immediately turned to rage. I turned around, facing the alpha ursa, and said, "Professor Ozpin said to only use this in emergencies, and this seems the perfect time to use it!" as I finsished saying that, I got into my red aura state. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, You will pay for what you have done to my best friends. You just sealed your fate."

After saying that, I put aura killer into pocket mode, and with lightning fast speed, I punched the alpha ursa very high into the air. I jumped into the air just as high as the ursa, and with a snap of my fingers, everything around me froze. I turned aura killer into spear mode and slashed the beast a thousand times, before punching it back to the ground. I landed on top of the beast, strecthed my hand out towards the alpha ursa and screamed "DIIE" for 20 seconds before opening my hands to hit the beast with a blast a of red aura that came out of my body, towards the beast.

The beast is dead now. I walked back to the 4 unconcious bodies. I turned back into my normal state, and noticed that my teammates were still breathing, but barely. "Now will be a good time to use my new teleport ability." With a few quiet moments of concentration, we were all back in the Team RWNBY apartment. I ran to our apartment phone and called Professor Opzin, "Hello, Professor Ozpin. It's me Nick. Yes we finished our mission. I am calling because the rest of my team got unconcious from an alpha Ursa, we need to take them to the nurse's office.

~~4 Hour later~~

I managed to get the rest of my team to the nurse's office, and the nurse said they were all gonan be ok. After 4 hours, one of them finally woke up. It was Ruby. "Awwwww man. What happened?"

"You and the rest of the team got unconcious from the alpha ursa. After that, I got mad into my red aura state and beat its ass to a pulp. Literally, I overkilled it. After that, I teleported you all back at our apartment and called professor Ozpin. You can probably guess what happened after that."

"Thanks for saving us, but you didn't need to over kill it." Ruby said.

"Of course, you guys are my best friends, without you guys I probably would be very sad."

"Awwwww. Thank you Nick. Oh, and here is your reward." as she finished saying that, she kissed me on the cheek.

I blushed a deep red from the 'reward'. "Thanks. That's the first time a girl has ever kissed me on the cheek."

"So I'm assuming you have never been kissed on the lips by a girl before either?"

"No, why do you ask?" I said nervously

"So I can do this." After saying that, she pulled me in for a kiss on the lips, and then pulled away immediately. My blush was deeper than before.

"Thank you very much for that."

"You're welcome." She winked at me. "So what should we do now?"

"I'm not too sure, but we should probably wait for everyone else to wake up. Otherwise, it would be rude not to be here when they wake up."

"Hey Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we in a relationship?"

I blushed again from the comment. "Sure." Then I pulled her in for a hug.

~~3 hours later~~

It was bedtime and the other team members of RWNBY didn't wake up yet. Eventually, because Ruby was so tired, she starting resting her head on my shoulder as we waited in our guests chairs. "I'm tired, I wanna go to sleep." Ruby said, tiredly.

"I'm tired, too, but if we go to sleep back at the apartment, it will be very rude."

"Forget being rude, I need my beauty sleep."

"Ok fine, we'll go back to our apartment, hope they'll still be asleep when we wake up, and wait for them again in the morning. After that, we walked back to our apartment. We changed into our sleeping clothes and we were about to go to sleep. "Good night Ruby."

"Good night Nick." She kissed my cheek for 3rd and last time that day before going back to sleep. After that we tried to go to sleep. Later in the middle of the night, Ruby woke up screaming.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" I said.

"I...had a nightmare where grimm invaded beacon and everyone died." Ruby said, still sniffling from her nightmare.

"It's ok Ruby, everyone has nightmares, but yours sounded horrible. How about just for tonight you can sleep with me in my bed, so you can feel more proected and stuff." I said, slightly blushing.

"Ok, sure." Then Ruby got off her top bunk bed and under the covers into mine. "You promise you'll protect me from any grimm right?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Thank you for letting me sleep here in your bed tonight."

"You're welcome, now go to sleep."


	5. Chapter 5

An Unexpected Surprise  
Autoher's note: As the title says, this chapter intruduces a new character, and no it isn't any members of Team JNPR or any of the professors or the faunus girl (I think her name was violet or something). No, it is a new character I made myself, which means now there 2 characters in this story I own, HAHA (I think characters I make are called OC but w/e). So anyways, this new character will only appear this chapter, but she/he (I'm not revealing the gender) might be mentioned again in another chapter, if I get off my lazy butt and make another one, that is. So anyways, there is nothing else to say, so SEE YAH NEXT TIME :D

It had been a month since our first mission, and it has been a good month. In the Beacon Academy awards, I got student of the year. My team was very happy for me, except for Weiss, who was very mad at herself for not getting the award. Me and Ruby went out a few times for some dates, and none of them went wrong.

While I didn't completely learn any new aura tricks, there was one trick I have been working: flight. The one aura trick I have been wanting to do ever since I have been in this new world was being able to fly, although I never got to master the skill. Sure, I was able to jump very high, but not like flying. The closest I got to flying was when one time, I jumped very high into the air, and stretched out my jacket like wings, and I was able to glide in the air for about 30 seconds, before hitting the ground.

One day, I was training in emerald forest, training. I was slashing at a few trees, fighting some grimm too. Then all of a sudden, I saw a burst of green light shot out of the ground in the distance. "I wonder what the hell that was. I should probably check to make sure no one got hurt." I ran over to the place I saw the green light come from.

When I got there, I only found a girl, around the same age as me, slightly younger, on the ground, asleep. Whoever this person was, she seemed to be a fan of green. She was wearing green tap shoes (or whatever you call them) with a greenish-blue skirt, and a green long sleev torso with a blue undershirt. Her face looked familiar, but I shrugged it off. Her hair was green, with a tint of brown. "Hey, are you okay." She moaned, probably very tired. "Hey, wake up" 'This seems to be deja vu when Ruby first met me'. "HEY, WAKE UP OR ELSE I'LL MAKE YOU."

"Ok ok, I'm getting up, jeez." She said. Hey voice also seemed to be familiar too. She looked around, she seemed to surprised and nervous. "Where am I?"

"You're in emerald forest." Then this mystery girl saw me.

"What's emerald forest?"

"You're joking right?"

"No, I'm not and-" She paused for a moment after seeing my face, she gasped. "N-n-n-Nick, is that you?"

"How do you know my name, WHO ARE YOU?!"

"You don't reconize me? It's me, your sister courtnie." My jaw dropped. Courtnie was my sister from my previous life.

"It's you. it's really you!" I ran towards her to hug her. "I can't believe you're here, I haven't seen you in like, what, 2 months?"

"2 months? You don't remember me saying goodnight to you last night, in your room?"

"Last night? No, I have been here for 2 months, since march 11th to be exact."

"March 11th? Well that explains everything."

"Explains what?"

"Well ever since march 11th, you started actling like an emtionless zombie. At first I thought it was because you got grounded for 3 weeks, but you still were acting like that after the grounding was over. You never spoke, mever felt any emotions, nothing, all you did was continue your normal life. Everyone thought you had some kind of disorder, but no one found out why you acted like this. It was like you didn't have-"

"A soul, I didn't know my left over body was still left behind after I got to this new world. I guess my sould left my old body behind and created a new body in this world. That is why I look similar to my old body, same for you."

"Wait, so my body back in our world is gonna be like an emotionless zombie like you?"

"Probably."

"Where exactly are we anyways."

"Let me explain EVERYTHING about here and what has happened here to me." After that, I told her everything to know about ths new world, and what has been happening to me. Lastly, I told her about the dream I had when I first got here.

"So wait, your telling me you preferred this life over the one you had back on earth?"

"Yep." After saying that, courtnie slapped me in the face.

"You're an idiot. So when do you think I have the dream of choosing what life I want to have?"

"Probably within a week, just like me."

"What am I gonna do for a week?"

"Well, you can stay back at my place, hey maybe you can meet all of my freinds here."

"Ok, how far away is Beacon?"

"Oh no need to worry about the distance."

"Why?"

"You'll see." I put my hand on courtnie's shoulder, and in an instant, we were at the entrance of beacon academy.

"How did we get here?"

"I may have the power of teleportation."

"That so cool, what can you-"

"Hey Nick!" Me and courtnie turned around to see Ruby coming toward us 'More deja vu when I first got here' I thought again. "Hey Nick, who's this?"

"Ruby, this is my sister courtnie, Courntnie this Ruby my *Gulp* girlfriend." I said

"Ooohh, my little brother has a-" Courtnie said, but she was cut off by me

"SHUT UP, DON'T SAY A DAMN THING ABOUT THIS OR I WILL END YOUR LIFE! Also, in this world, I seem to be older than you."

"Nick, I thought you didn't have a sister in this new life." Ruby said.

"Well, this is actually my sister from my previous life." I said.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, well I must be going now, I am gonna take my courtnie to professor ozpin so he can let courtnie stay here for the week."

"Ok, I'll see you later." Ruby said.

After that, I brought Courtnie to professor Ozpin, and he let courtnie stay in my apartment for the week. The rest of the week went very well, I showed courtnie around, show her my aura tricks, and much much much more. Then, there came the day that courtnie will have the dream wheteher to stay or go back. Courtnie said she chose to go back, and tell everyone everything about here. It was finally curfew and everyone was about to go to sleep. I handed courtnie an envelop. "Hey courtnie, take this with you. It is a note I wrote down just in case if I ever got to send a note, I could give everyone this. It says everything that all my friends and family need to know. Well courtnie, it has been a great week, finally getting to see you, I will miss you very much." I said, crying, and hugging her.

"I will miss you too." Courtnie said, also crying.

"I hope we will meet again someday."

"Yeah, me too. Well, good night." After that we went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Faunus Friends  
Authour's Note: Hey guys, I am back with a brand new chapter. This chapter used to be part of an idea I had for this entire story, but I thought it would make this story like 20 times as long. So, instead, I am just gonna make a chapter that would use some that idea, but using the one thing that would make sense with this idea: Faunus. So anyways, I am not gonna say the idea, but I will say that it uses 2 of the biggest video game franchises ON THE PLANET. That is all I have to say, SO SEE YAH LATER BOOOYYYYYZZ!

It has been 3 and a half weeks since courtnie left back to her world, and I have missed her. Other than that, the past 2 weeks have been great. Me and Ruby are still going out (Even having our first pasionatte kiss). I also got a golden shield from professor Ozpin, who gave it to me as a secondary prize for getting student of the year at beacon (As if the 50 pound golden trophy weren't enough). I gave my new shield white stripes and a star to look like a golden captain america shield. Today was like any normal day, I had a class, had breakfast, had 3 more classes, and then lunch came. I was sitting at my table when 4 faunuses came. "Hey, are you the guy who got Cardin to stop bullying about a month ago?." One of the faunuses asked.

"Yeah, that's me. Why do you ask?"

"Well, we were some of the faunuses Cardin bullied, and we wanted to say thank you."

"WEll, your welcome. Hey, why don't you sit with us. My name is Nick."

"Thanks, and my name is chu, and these are my friends. Meet Sonn, Miles, and Shad." He said, as he pointed to his respective friends. Chu was a mouse faunus, with a long, yellow, pointed ears with black at the end of them. He also had a tail shaped like a thunderbolt, and red circles on his Cheeks.

Sonn and Sahd seemed to be hedgehog faunses. Sonn had grayish-blue hair with blue spikes coming out of the back of his head and and back. Shad had tanner skin, black spikes with red strpies on them, and some of his spikes were facing up.

Miles seemed to be a fox faunus. He had yellow ears and a fox shaped cheeks. His most distinquishing feature was that he had 2 tails, both of them being yellow.

"Hello, my name is sonn, I'm fastest student in beacon." Sonn said.

"Hey, my name is shad, 2nd fastest in beacon." Shad said.

"My name is miles, 3rd fastest and one of the smartest." Miles said.

"And I'm 4th fastest." Chu said.

"Hm, so I assume you all friends because you are all so fast?" I said.

"YUP!" They all said.

"Well, how about after all of our classes, we meet up at the entrance Emerald Forest. Just to see how good you all are in combat."

"Ok." Chu said. After that, we had our lunches, proceeded with the rest of our classes. An hour later, we were at the entrance of emerald forest.

"Ok guys, so tell me, what kinds of combat and weapons you guys use?"

"Well, I specialize in quick, fast combos with mostly kicks and slashes. And my weapon is caliburn." Sonn said, as he pulled his sword out.

"I specialize in mix of punches and kicks, and using my aura for destructive moves. My weapon is the shadow blade. ((NOTE: I do not know the official name for shadow's sword back in sonic and the black knight, si I am gonna stick with shadow blade.)) Shad said, as he pulled his sword out, and holding it underhanded.

"I specialize in a very smart way of combat, using punches, kicks, and my 2 tails for aerial combat. Also, I can fly." Miles said, as he used his 2 tails to fly in the air. "Also, my weapon are my 2 energy cannons, with can shot balls of energy and can turn into metal fists, improving my strength." He said, as he extended his bracelets into energy cannons.

"And I specialize in quick punches, kicks, and tail swipes, while also using my electric element aura too. And my weapon is a spear, which utilizes with my electris aura." Chu said, as he got out his spear, which the blade look like a lightning bolt.

"Wait a minute, element aura? I have never heard of that before." I said

"Well, element aura is a rare aura which allows people to use element induced aura, such as fire, water, rock, etc. My element aura is electricity." Chu said. "With my electric aura, I can do things, LIKE THIS." Then a lightningbolt came out of his body and hitting a tree.

"Wow, you guys are awesome. So anyways, I specialize in a very diverse combat, using my weapon, punches, and kicks, along with using my aura for powerful moves."

"Heh, all of you look silly." Said a random voice. We all turned around to see an italian guy weraing a red suit, with an arm cast.

"Hello Mario, we meet again. Do you want rematch finally? If so, I can beat you up in 10 seconds." Sonn said.

"No, I do not want to rematch, as you can see, I am still injured from our showdown 3 years ago. The reason I am here is so my brother can avenge me. Come here luigi." Mario said, then out of the sky, a taller, similar italain guy wearing a green suit came. "This is my brother, luigi. He is not only taller than me, but faster and stronger, with his own variety of moves."

"Whatever, I'll defeat luigi just like I defeated you." Sonn said.

"No Sonn," Miles said, puttinf his arm in Sonn's way "I got this, I have a rivalry with Luigi I want to end."

"Ok, have it your way." Mario said. Luigi and Miles got into their fighting stances.

"FIGHT!" I Yelled.

To be continued...

Authour's Note: It'S TIME FOR A CLIFFHANGER. That's right, next chapter, Miles and Luigi will fight. It will be a few days until I can make the next chapter, so I can watch the Luigi vs Tails Death Battle, and try to implement the fight into this story. And, if Tails loses in the death battle, I will try to make him win in this story (I like Sonic the Hedgehog games WAY more than Mario games). So, I will see you in the next Chapter, BYE.


	7. Chapter 7

**Miles vs Luigi**  
**Author's note: Hey guys. I just saw the luigi vs tails death battle (which was literally released for everyone 10 minutes ago as I am making this chapter and author's note). It was awesome, and I am excited for the next death battle, starter pokemon battle royale. I am not gonna spoil the fight. So anyways, I am gonna release each chapter on a day with a t in it, which means tuesday, saturday, and thursday. That is all I have to say so see yah later. BYE!**

**Oh, but wait, here is my reactions to my first 2 reviews.**

**GunShot2016: Ok, I know for sure my story needs a few adjustments, but this is my first story AND I have only known about this website for 2 weeks. Also, when Nick (which is actually my little brother's name, not mine) was fighting off grimm in the first chapter I was just imagining it as Nick sort've flailing his arms around like an idiot, but then he learns how to fight in later chapters. Also, as for the aura stuff, Nick was able to access his aura differently because since he has more aura than most people, his aura was just able to be accessed in a time of fear.**

**SnowyFox417: Ok, I know the plotline is overated, but honestly, my other ideas of beginning this story was just down right horrible. Also, when Nick was fighting yang, I was expecting him to be very quick, thanks to his aura state. And I know I am kinda leaving out the other members of of Team RWNBY, but it is mostly about Nick and Ruby, the story doesn't have to do much. I know, I am making the "Badasses of this show" (direct quote) look like fools, but to be honest, I don't even know their personalities that well. Also, I am not gonna completely copy the fight, just most of it. I will add some other stuff to it too.**

**For both of you, I will fix the story AND bring some spotlight to the other charcters (Maybe not the next one since it is already made, sorry)**

* * *

Miles and Luigi got into their fighting stances.

"FIGHT!"

Miles started the fight by shooting a blast from one of his energy cannons. Luigi charged at Miles like a missle, and took the blast like it was nothing. Right before Luigi was about to hit Miles, Miles useda tail swipe with his 2 tails. Miles charged at Luigi, but Luigi hit Miles with a hammer. Miles flew a tiny bit high, but recvered by flying with his 2 tails. Luigi jumped at Miles, and did some sort've tornado with his arms. Miles also did a tornado with his 2 tails. The 2 tornados clashed. The tornado clashing lasted for a few seconds before Luigi was knocked off, crashing into the ground.

Luigi jumped at Miles, trying to hit him with his hammer. Once again, miles was too fats and hit Luigi with his 2 tails. Luigi crashed again. Miles landed on the ground, and charged at Luigi just like last time, but Luigi did a POWERFUL uppercut before Miles hit him. Miles flew very high in the air. Miles did an air recovery with his 2 tails. Miles flew towards Luigi, and picked him up. Miles flew into the air very high.

Luigi was panicking, as he seemed to be afraid of heights. Then, Luigi got out a flower of some sorts, and then he disappered. At this point, everyone was thinking the same thing: 'Where did Luigi go?". Miles was confused by where he was. Then all of a sudden, there was a floating hammer. The hammer hit Miles, and Miles flew back in the air. The floating hammer kept hitting Miles in a tornado fashion multiple times. But then out of nowhere, boxing glove attatched to a chain hit the invisible Luigi from below. Miles then brought out his energy cannons, trying to get a good aim at Luigi, but then Luigi hit Miles again with his hammer. Miles flew back (Still in the air), and the now visible Luigi landed on the ground.

Then, Miles dropped a bunch of bombs around Luigi. Luigi panicked for a few seconds before bringing out a vacuum. Luigi sucked up all the bombs, and then shot all of them at Miles. Miles didn't get hit since he was very high in the air. The bombs flew back down, blew up, and hit Luigi. Luigi flew very high into the air, and nearly hitting Miles. But then, Luigi dived into a tree, hiding himself. Then, Luigi was surrounded with electricity, shot out of the tree, and hit Miles multiple times in the air. Then, Luigi hit Miles with a final electric punch, and Miles flew back. Miles crashed into the ground a hundred yards away from Luigi.

Miles got back up, and then healed himself with a healing machine of sorts. In the middle of Miles's healing, Luigi jumped nearby, and used his vacuum to suck up the healing machine, and destory it with his hammer. Then, Luigi tried to suck up Miles. Miles was using all of his speed to get away. Then, miles used a hookshot with a ring instead of a claw, and hit a nearby tree with it.

Then, as Miles was using the hookshot to pull himself away, he dropped a FLASH GRENADE, for Luigi. Luigi sucked up the flash grenade, but the grenade blew up, blinding him for s few seconds. The grenade damaged the vacuum too. Luigi was slightly dizzy, but got his senses. Miles then used a shield machine to shield himself from Luigi's hammer. Luigi kept hammering him, then he saw the machine. Luigi crushed the machine with his hammer.

Miles then rushed at Luigi. Luigi blocked the hit. Then, for nearly a minute, Miles and Luigi were punching, kicking, blocking, dodging, and tail swiping (In miles's case) eachother. Then, the robotic boxing glove came out of nowhere, and tried to hit Luigi. Luigi jumped in the air, dodging. Luigi landed right behind Miles, and then punched Miles with an electric punch, and Miles flew back from the hit. Luigi then rushed at Miles.

Miles jumped back, preparing for any attack Luigi had. Luigi then got out a rainbow glass ball, and broke. Luigi was now glowing with rainbow colors. Miles rushed at Luigi, but then Luigi made a reverse color sphere. Miles seemed to be dizzy and exausted for some reason. Luigi then tried use his damaged vacuum to suck up Miles. Miles managed to get to his senses and tried to fly away with his 2 tails. Then, the sphere cancelled out.

The vacuum overloaded and exploded, and Luigi being right next to it, flew back very far, crashing into a tree. Miles, who now seemed to be more powerful and mad now, rushed at Luigi, and stopped right in fron of him. Miles got out an energy cannons, and turned it into fist mode. Luigi tried to hit Miles, but Miles delivered a powerful blow and hit Luigi with his full strength. Luigi, along with the tree, flew in the air. Miles rushed after Luigi in the air. With lightning speed, Miles did a tails swipe tornado, hitting all around Luigi. Miles then made the final blow, and hit Luigi with his 2 tails, and made Luigi fly away very, very far, never to be seen again.

"LUIGI'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Luigi screamed, before flying into the sky, out of sight. Miles flew back to the rest of the group, all of us who had our jaw dropped at the sight of the battle.

"You...You...ARE AWESOME!" I said, congradulating Miles for winning.

"Thanks, but there's still one thing we need to do." Tails said, looking at the terrified Mario.

"Unless you want to have the same fate as him, I suggest you go, and never mess with us again." Sonn said.

"Ok, I will never mess with you again, never again. BYE BYE" Mario said, before running off.

"Well, that was a good fight, so how about we train against eachother." I said

"OK!" Everyone else said. For the rest of that afternoon, we trained and fought eachother. After that day, I was just continueing normal stuff.

**Author's Note: Yup, I feel good after typing all that. I know this is kinda've a short chapter, but I thought the death battle was gonna be longer. Also, Tails wins in my story and in death battle. To avoid giving this story a higher rating (M), I gave the fight a non-bloody ending, and adding a little something else in exchange, that wasn't bloody. Well, that's all I have to say so SEE YAH!**

**Also, please nicer reviews next time, this is my FIRST story, and I am not that experienced at this. **


	8. Chapter 8

**The Man In The Black Robe**  
**Author Notes: Hey guys, what's up. I am back with a new chapter and I just want to say a few things (making the author's note a bit longer than usual. First, I just want to say, the idea I talked about 2 chapters ago was that the main character would travel to different dimensions, becoming a dimensional master. That was the idea, but it would make this story much longer, and of course cliche. So, I made it into 2 chapters (and a third with this chapter). I will probably make that idea by making multiple versions of this story, like, instead of going to the RWBY universe, it would be a different universe. Now, after I am done with this story, I will make a different version of this story, but I am deciding whether I should make the universe Sonic the Hedgehog, Pokemon, or another video game franchise that is refernenced (or implemented) into this chapter. Also, I want to say that at the time this chapter was being made, it was before I made chapter 7 (at the time this was being made, it was march 16 2014). There is also a poll on my profile deciding what video game franchise universe my next story will take place in (Although I am not sure if the poll is working or not, yeah). That is all I want to say, SO SEE YAH L8ERZ.**

* * *

It has been 4 months since Miles and Luigi fought. Ever since then, Chu has been training me in trying to find out what my element aura was, since I told him that I was an aura guardian, he said that only 1 out of 7 people had element aura. I eventually found out what my element aura was. It was water. I discovered it when me and my Team were at the beach on day. I was playing in the water, doing some underwater fighting when suddenly, I was levitating water. I was kinda disappointed that my element aura was water, but I was still kinda happy with it. I began training more and more often, improving my body.

Today was me and Ruby's 6 month anniversary of having a relationship. I came to the Team RWNBY apartment back from preparing Ruby's anniversary present. However, when I saw Ruby, she seemed to be, well, depressed, quiet, and leaving. "Hey Ruby, where are you going?" I said.

"I am going to my mother's grave." Ruby said.

"Why?"

"Because today is her birthday, and every year on her birthday I pay her respects by visit her grave."

"Well, can I come with you? Today is our 6 month anniversary of having a relationship and I want to spend it with you."

"Thanks, let's go." After that, we went to frost forest cliff. When we got Ruby's Mom's Grave, Ruby fell down at her grave and began to cry. "I miss you mom." Ruby said, crying.

I got Ruby on her feet and hugged her. "It's ok Ruby, although your mom is dead, you still have all your friends, and me." I said, hugging Ruby.

"Thank you Nick, you are the best guy I girl could ever have. And Nick?"

"Yeah?" I said.

"I love you." Ruby said.

Love? Ok, Love is something you say until you are deeper into a relationship. Sure, liking the other person, going out with them, and having crush on them were things, but all of them COMBINED could not compare to love. It was especially early because we knew eachother for only 7 MONTHS. Peple who love eachother have at leats known eachother for a year or 2 . "I...I love you too." I said, still hugging her. I looked into her eyes, and she looked into mine, and knew one thing. We were meant for eachother. I moved my face towards hers, and began to kiss her. Ruby kissed back, passionnately. We had the most romantic kiss we had ever had before. It felt like it lasted for hours, but really it was 3 minutes. We finally pulled away for air. "That was the greatest thing I have ever felt. Let's go back to beacon, I have an anniversary present for you." I said.

"Ok." Ruby said. We started walking away holding hands. We walked into a huge clearing, but then I saw a figure in black appear. This person was wearing a long, black robe, going down to his feet. This robe had a black hood with 2 black laces coming out of the hood. I couldn't see his face.

"Hey, who are you?" The figure didn't speak. Instead, he stretched out his arms, and 2 weapons appeared. I couldn't quite see them, but both seemed to be blade-like weapons, one of them black, the other one white. "Oh see you want to fight eh? Well, if that's is what you want, then it a fight you'll get." I got my pocket mode bo staff, and turned it into spear mode. Then I got into my aura state. I charged at the figure and he blocked it. The figure slashed at me. I dodged and backed up. Then, I turned my bo staff into staff mode. I shot blats of aura at the figure, and he dodged all of the shots.

Then I got an idea. Since the place we were at was snowy, I crouched down, and focused. Then, all of the snow around me melted into water. I moved the water around in a show off fashion. The figure charged at me with his blades. I blocked it with my water. Then. with my water, I slashed the figure all around him. He was only able to block a few of them. Then I made the water surround the figure, but he made 5 fireballs appear. He made the fireballs hit my water, which just ended up with a whole lot of steam. 'Well, that plan failed."

Then, the figure pointed both of his blade towards the sky, and then huge lightning bolt struck. "OUCH, that hurt. Ok, you asked for it." Then, I got into my red aura state. I rushed at my foe. trying trying to slash him. I finally got a hit on him, and he flew back a lot. Mad, he got up, and crossed his blades for some reason. All of a sudden, he glowed with white energy. Then I knew who this guy was. It was Roxas, from another video game I played.

I rushed at Roxas again, but this time, he just, disapeared. 'The hell, where is he.?' Then, I heard Ruby scream. My head shot around to see Roxas, behind Ruby, who fell to the ground, one arm holding her up, and ther other holding her left hip."NO!" My heart dropped. I rushed towards Ruby, holding her. "Ruby, are you OK?"

"No, not really." Ruby said, very weak and barely breathing.

"It'll be ok, you'll be fine." I said. I gently put her on the ground. I took my jacket off and placed it over Ruby like a blanket. "Ok Roxas, you will die for doing that. I am not sure why you being bad. I thought you were a good guy. But you're not. YOU WILL WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" As soon I said that last word, my aura state went from red, to black. I rushed at Roxas once again, and I slashed at him about 40 times. Then, with FULL STRENGTH, I punched roxas in the gut. Then I snapped my fingers right away. As Roxas was frozen, barely in the air, I walked to Roxas, stretched my arms out toward him, and screamed "BYE" for 30 seconds. Then, black aura shot out of my body, and destroyed Roxas. The detrsuction my blast, in one direction, I made seemed to be endless. I walked back over to Ruby, picked her up, and with the rest of the aura I had, we teleported back to Beacon, in our apartment. Every other member of Team RWNBY was there, surprised.

"What happened?" Yang said.

"We were visiting Ruby's mom's grave, and when we were about to get back here, we got attacked by some guy. The guys injured Ruby badly, in the left hip to be exact. We need to take Ruby to the nurse's office."

"What about you?"

"Trust me, I am fine. I heal fast, and my aura will regenerate." After that, we got Ruby to the nurse's office. Although most of my body was healed, my aura healing factor couldn't heal my arms as much, so I was given an arm cast (hurray for me, yeah.). Then, I explained everything that happened to Professor Ozpin.

"Wait a minute, you got into a another new aura state. You know the more powerful the aura state, the likely you will become evil."

"I know, but I am able to control my red aura state, so I am pretty sure I control this new one too."

"Ok, I may leave you alone with Ruby." Ozpin said, as he left.

I sat in my chair, right next to Ruby, very sad.

~~2 Days Later~~

It had been 2 days, and I haven't left my seat next to Ruby. Ruby was still knocked out, with her injury. I crying, right on the side of Ruby's bed. I was very sad because in this new life, I can't live without Ruby. Literally. If Ruby hadn't found me in the forest that one day, I wouldn't be the guy I was today, or alive fortht matter. I was thinking of what to do.

Then I had an idea. Out of all the element auras, water was considered the healing element aura. People with water aura mostly used water healing abilites, along with offensive abilities. I also learned how to heal others with my regular aura. So, I moved Ruby's shirt up enough to see the hip injury. I put my hand up near it, and began healing it with my regular aura and my water aura. My hand glowed as I was using most of my to heal Ruby's wound. After I was done healing, the wound mostly healed it self, leaving a scar behind. Ruby began waking up. I was happy to see Ruby alive, and awake. "RUBY! YOU'RE ALIVE" I said, hugging Ruby very tight. "I'm so glad you're alive, I just can't live without you."

"Awww, thank you. I couldn't live without you either." Ruby said, very tired, and hugging me too. After we were done hugging, I kissed Ruby. Ruby kissed back. We hadn't kissed in days, and we had just admitted we loved eachother, so we kissed for A LONG TIME. We stopped when someone said "Ahem.". We turned around to see Professor Ozpin, Team JNPR, and the rest of Team RWNBY.

"Um, this is awkward. I just want to say that I managed to heal Ruby and she is perfectly fine. Sooooooo, BYE." I said, teleporting. I arrived at Team RWNBY'S apartment. I realized that I brought Ruby with me too. You see, any living thing I came in contact with teleported along with me, when I teleport. "Um, sorry bout that."

"It's ok, besides, I want to spend some time with you." Ruby said, getting into my bed. It was nearly bed time (8:30 PM to be exact.), and although Ruby just woke up, she was tired.

"Ok, let's go to sleep." I said, snuggling with Ruby was we went to sleep.

~~The Next Morning~~

I woke up, very warm. I looked down to my left to see my love. Ruby woke up too. "Good morning Nick." Ruby said, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "So Nick, you said you got me an anniversary present, so where is it?"

"Oh, it's on the roof." I said. I put my hands over Ruby's eyes. "But's it's a surprise." I brought Ruby to the roof and I uncovered my hands from Ruby's eyes, which were closed. "Open up." Ruby's eyes opened up to see a big present, covered in wrapping paper, with a big bow.

"Wow, do I open it?" Ruby said

"Yup, but be careful." Ruby ripped the wrapping paper and bow off to see a cardboard box. Ruby opened the box and she reached inside of it. She held up a painting of herself, with a sunset behind (It was big too, nearly the size of Ruby).

"Wow, it's amazing, I didn't know you were artist." Ruby said, still amazed.

"Well, sometimes I do art, it is sort've a side interest I have."

"Ok, thanks for the present. I also have present for you too. Come with me." Ruby said, dragging me back to the Team RWNBY apartment, bringing the painting along too. We finally got to the apartment. "Ok stay here, and close your eyes."

'Huh, maybe it's a small present or something.' I thought, waiting for my present.

"OK! Open your eyes." Ruby said, after a minute of me waiting.

I opened my eyes up. My jaw dropped. Ruby was wearing a dress, a nice one too. It was the kind of dress you would wear to a speical occasion. It was black and red to match her usual clothes coloring. "You...look...beautiful.".

"Thank you." Ruby said, winking.

Then I realzed what she was trying to do. She was trying to, how to say this, "dazzle" me. I was "dazzled", I will say that, but I am not much of a pervert as other guys. I am a gentleman. "So, what do we do now?" I said.

"I dunno, maybe just continue our day like we normally do?" Ruby said.

"Yeah, let's do that." I said.

* * *

**Author's Notes: And that's it for this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and if you didn't get who the guy in the black robe (AKA Roxas) was from, he was from kingdom hearts. If you hadn't played a kingdom hearts game yet, I highly suggest you play one, it's a great series. Well, that's it, see yah.**


	9. Chapter 9

**What Arguing leads to**  
**Author's note: Just like I promised, I made a chapter with the other members of Team RWBY (Or should I say RWNBY, your choice). Anyways, from here on out, there won't be any more gaming refernces, otherwise this might be deleted for not being a multi crossover story. Also, there is also some awkwardness in this chapter too, the funny kind. YAY! That is all I need to see so BYE BYE.**

* * *

It has been month since the day Roxas attacked me and Ruby. Ever since then, I have been thinking many questions, Like: Why did he attack us? I thought he was good back in the video games I played. Or was he (DUN DUN DUN)? The more I kept thinking about it, the more confused I was about that subject. Anyways, life is still great in Beacon Academy. I am still best student in Beacon Academy, still trying to learn more aura tricks, and, much, much more.

Speaking of my aura, I learned a new aura trick. I learned how to become invisible, allowing me to sneak up on an enemy. While it may seem redundant with time freeze and teleportation, there were major differences. The differnces were that invisibility didn't require much concentration (teleportation), it didn't have a time limit (time freeze), and it barely used any aura (both).

Back to my life, today, was a bad day. Why was it a bad day you may ask? Well, today Weiss and Blake were arguing again about the white fang. In the past, Weiss had gotten over the fact that Blake wasn't a part of the white fang, but Weiss hadn't gotten over the fact that the members of the white fang are purposely evil people. Blake kept saying that the members of the white fang were just misguided. I didn't want to take sides, neither did Ruby or Yang. These days with these arguements usually last the whole day. Usually, we would just try to separate Blake and Weiss for a few days until they forgot about their arguement, and it would work.

But today the arguing just got way out of hand. How you may ask? Well, it was right after our classes, and we were all training, and Weiss and Blake were STILL arguing. So then, they both got out their weapons and fought eachother. "Well, this is never gonna end, might as well enjoy the entertainment." I said.

"Are you sure about this?" Yang asked.

"I am sure, just as long as their weapons are in practice mode." I said. Then right after saying that, Blake and Weiss turned their weapons into non-practice mode. "Why did I have to say that?" I said.

The impressive thing was that Blake and Weiss were still arguing in their combat. "The White Fang are nothing but MURDERERS!" Weiss yelll, still fighting.

"No they're not, they're are just misguided and being controlled by their leader." Blake yelled. The strange thing was that this was one of the very few times Blake wasn't calm.

After about 3 hours of the battle, I stepped in. "Ok, this arguement has to stop" I said, getting tired of the stupid arguement. "Can't we just make a comprimise and just say that some of the white fang are misguided and some of them are just  
evil?" I said, but then both Weiss and Blake tried to slash my head off. Luckily I dodged. "Ok, maybe not." I said, as I slowly walked away.

I walked back to Ruby and Yang, who were still watching and eating popcorn. "Well, what should we do now?" I said.

"I'm not sure, maybe we should just go to sleep and hope they have stopped by the next morning, or until they learn how end their arguement." Ruby suggested.

"Yeah, that's better than any of my plans anyways." I said.

"Well guy, let's go." Yang said. After that, we got back to our apartment.

~~The Next Morning~~

I woke up a little early the next morning. I took a shower, got my clothes on. I walked to the tarining area where Weiss and Blake were fighting. When I got there, they were asleep in the middle of the training area. I didn't know if they made up or if there were just to tired to fight. I walked towards Blake and shook her to wake up. Nothing. 'Strange, she must be very tired.' I walked over to Weiss and shook her. Her eyes snapped moment. 'Eh, I guess she must've slept better.' I thought.

"Uuuuuh, what time is it?" Weiss asked.

I looked at my watch. "It's 7:32 AM." I said.

Weiss looked around, then she saw the asleep Blake. Weiss then panicked. "oh my god...OH MY GOD!" Weiss screamed, at a very, very high pitch.

"What?" I asked

"I...I...Last night, I killed Blake." Weiss said, panicking.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU KILLED BLAKE?!" I said.

"Last night, when me and Blake were nearly asleep, I was still awake, so I killed Blake, I don't even know how or why I did." Weiss said.

"Ok, I knew this arguement was gonna get kinda far, BUT THIS! You also deserve to do for doing that. But luckily, I think I can heal Blake." I said. "But wait, I don't see any blood, how did you kill her?" I asked.

"Hmm, let me check the last dust type I used." Weiss said, then she walked over to her weapon. She checked her weapon, and she fell to the ground.

I panicked. "What kind of dust did you use?!" I asked.

"I...I used death dust. I put death dust in my weapon just in case of extreme emergencies, and I guess I got out of control that I used it." Weiss confessed. In my mind at the moment, I was still trying to take in the fact that Blake is DEAD, and that me might have to change our team name to Team RWNY, and that doesn't sound right. Then I got an idea.

"I have an idea, since you used death dust it will take a while to heal her, so we just need to take her back to the apartment." I said.

"Ok, but what do you mean by _'a while'_?" Weiss asked.

"Well, judging by how much death by her state, it might take about 7 hours of healing. But it's ok, as long as no one else finds out about this, we are perfectly-" I said, but then I was cut off by another voice.

"Hey guys, what are doing up so early?" Yang said, walking towards us along with Ruby.

'Well there goes no one else finding out' I thought. "Oh, I just came out here to check on Weiss and Blake. Weiss woke up and Blake is still asleep, even after I shook her." I said, slightly nervous.

"Hey Weiss, did you Blake make up?" Ruby asked.

"YES, yes of course we did, we came to an agreement, I finally realized that maybe some of the white fang is misguided." Weiss said, even more nervous than I was.

"Well then why were you and Blake asleep out here?" Yang asked.

"Oh. Well we were to tired to go back to the apartment so we slept out here. It is suprisingly comfortable." Weiss said.

"Hmmm, Blake doesn't seem to be ok, is she alright? Is she stil breathing?" Ruby said.

"She fine, she's still breathing, and stuff." I said, still nervous. "Well, I am gonna take Blake back to the apartment, see yah later." I said, as I got into my aura state. I put Blake on my shoulder and carried her back to the Team RWNBY apartment. When me and Weiss got there, I started healing Blake, meanwhile Weiss sat by. After about a couple minutes of healing, I realized that Blake wasn't healing at all. I was confused by this, but I just used more aura. After a couple minutes of that, it wasn't doing much either. Again, I was confused. I checked Blake. She was dead, I was just confused.

"Um, is something wrong?" Weiss asked.

"Well, maybe. Weiss, exactly how much death dust did you use?" I asked.

"I used all the death dust in my death dust compartment. Why do you ask?" Weiss said.

"Oh god no, wait. How much does the dust in each compartment weigh?" I asked, more nervous.

"Nearly a pound, 14 ounces to be exact." Weiss said.

'Damn it so close. Why does this universe have sleeping beauty logic?' I thought. "Ok, Weiss, let me just tell a mini-story/lesson about healing. You see, ever since I have learned that I have water element aura, I have resaerched every way of aura healing another person. When someone dies due to death dust, it takes a long time to heal that person depending on how much death dust they died to. However, after 13 ounces, the people who died to that much dust can only be healed in one way. *sigh* A kiss, well not really a kiss, but similar to the mouth to mouth thing when someone drowns. But instead of breathing in air, I have to breath in healing aura." I explained. 'Why death dust, why not just a wound from a stab or something.?' I thought.

"Oh, so I'm guessing you have to-"

"kiss blake. Le sigh, I know, but the thing is, she need to be kissed for 5 seconds in order to be revived. So Weiss, here is what I need you to do, keep a look out to make sure no one else gets in here. Especially Ruby, she would get WAY mad. Got it?" I said.

Weiss slightly giggled. "Ok, I got it."

"I AM SERIOUS, don't let anyone in here, GOT IT!?" I said, very serious.

"Ok ok, I got it." Weiss said. Weiss walked to our door, and peeked her head out of the door, to making sure no one else will get in here.

'Well, this is awkward. Well, I should probbaly do it quick so Blake doesn't see me kissing her.' I thought, very nervous. I closed my eyes. Slowly, I leaned in towards Blake, and kissed her. I breathed in the healing aura I need to breath in for 5 seconds. I pulled away. 'Okay, that wasn't so bad kissing a different girl, was it' I thought, asking myself. When I opened my eyes, cheeks blushed a deep tomato red, and I knew I was doomed. Blake was alive, and awake, but her eyes were staring at me, kinda glaring. 'Oh jeez. SHIT SHIT SHIT!'

"Why were you kissing me?" The now alive, awake, and mad Blake said.

"Well I er, uh, er. OH, I was healing you." I said, very nervous that I might die in the next few seconds.

"You expect me to believe that." Blake said, not that mad.

"Well, let me explain. You see, last night, Weiss killed with death dust, but on accident. Then the next morning, I checked on you both and Weiss told me that she killed you with death dust, but she doesn't know how or why she did. So then, I tried healing, and it didn't work. That was because Weiss killed you with 14 ounces of dust, I had to breath in the healing aura so I could heal you on the inside, and the only way I could do that was by kissing you. Well, not really kissing but doing something similar to the mouth to mouth thing when someone drowns, but I breath in healing aura." I said very quickly. "I'm sorry if you hate me or feel uncomfortable, but I had to or else you would've been-" I began to say, but then was cut off when Blake kissed me on the lips. I pulled away immediately. "What the HELL! YOU KNOW I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" I said, very mad, nearly getting me into my red aura state.

"Well, I don't hate you or feel uncomfortable. I just want to thank you for bringing me back to life. I also think that I might like you, more than as a friend." Blake confessed.

'Wait, she, likes me. Ok, that's just wrong.' I thought. "Ok, I don't know what to do. You see, I want to be wtih Ruby, but I don't want to hurt your feelings." I said.

"Hey guys, Ruby and Yang are here, I suggest you settle this stuff later, or else Ruby will get pissed off. And no one wants Ruby to be pissed off." Weiss said.

'Great.' I thought. Then I ran to my bed, then got into a relaxing position. Then Ruby and Yang came in.

"Hey guys, what'cha guys doin?" Yang asked.

"Were just relaxing, perhaps taking a nap" I said.

"Nap? Relaxing? One, it's 8:17 in the morning, and two you never relax, Nick. You always are training, trying to become a better hunter-intraining." Ruby said.

'Dang it, well since Blake isn't dead anymore I might as well tell them.' "Ok guys, I wasn't relaxing, let me explain. You see, last night, Weiss accidently killed Blake with all of her death dust, but Weiss was to tired to tell us about it last night. So then this morning, when I was checking on them, Weiss told me what happened. So I had to heal Blake." I said.

"Weiss did you actually kill Blake?" Yang asked. Weiss slowly nodded. "Oh you deserve to die." Yang yelled.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT! I was able to heal Blake back to life, so the past is the past and Weiss is very sorry." I said.

"Ok, I just have one question, don't you have to heal Blake for a very long time in order to bring her back to life?" Ruby asked.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Don't you remember when I helped research about healing aura just in case you forgot and I remembered?" Ruby asked/reminded.

"Oh, yeah, right, well, Weiss only used a tiny bit of death dust." I said.

"But you just said she used all of her death dust." Yang pointed out.

'DAMN IT' "Ok, I lied, she used all of her death dust, and it was 14 ounces of death dust, so I had, you know what." I said. Ruby's face was red, very very mad. "WAIT! But that didn't mean anything, I promise you are still my girlfriend. I am sorry you feel like I am cheating on you but I am not. I had to do it because one I am the only aura healer in beacon and two I couldn't let one of our teammates die. Not to mention, I didn't want our team name to be Team RWNY. I am very sorry, do you forgive me?" I asked.

"Ok fine, just as long as the kiss mean't nothing. So Blake how are you feeling?" Ruby asked.

"I feel great, thank you Nick for bringing back to life" Blake said, winking at me.

"Oh, also, Blake actually likes now more than a friend because what I did. BUT, I still love you and stuff, Ruby." I said. Ruby got pissed, not at me, but at Blake.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST TAKE MY MAN AWAY FROM ME!" Ruby yelled at Blake.

"I'ma go leave now." I said, as I walked out of the apartment. For the rest of that day, I trained, and Ruby was able to convince (Or life threaten) Blake to like someone else, like the monkey guy or something. After that day, everything was normal, no more arguements, nothing.

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you liked this chapter. This chapter is for everyone who thought I was leaving out the other main characters. Also, I am gonna make a chapter for Yang too, but not the next one since I have already made like 3/4 of it. That is all I have to say so see yah guys next chapter. Also, after saturday, I will be uploading chapters on Wednesdays and Saturdays, that way I could have more time to make a chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Slaying The Dragon Grimm**  
**Author's Notes: Hey guys, nick64 here. I am back with another chapter and this is one a goodie. Like I said before, this chapter isn't gonna be the chapter for Yang, but the next one will is all I need to say, so SEE YAH.**

* * *

It has been a month since the death dust incident. Ever since thenm Ruby has been more close to me, to make sure no one else would have me as their boyfriend. I am still number 1 at Beacon, and that is a great thing. My life was just plain awesome.

Today was like any good day, I had my classes, ate my meals, and trained. When all of our classes were over, Professor Ozpin's voice came out of the speakers, "Team RWNBY, please come to my office."

"Huh, I wonder what he wants us for." I asked my fellow teammates. We all shrugged and went to Ozpin's office. When we got there Ozpin was like he usually was, calm, not sick, and drinking out of his endless coffee cup (I always wonder how he isn't hyper or how his coffee cup never runs out of coffee).

"Hello Team RWNBY, I called you up here for 2 reasons: I am giving you another mission and it is more about the aura." Ozpin said. "I will explain about the aura first. You see, I have done some reasearch on aura, and I have learned there are more aura states."

"More aura states? As if 3 weren't enough for me." I said.

"Well, you see, a long time ago, back in the aura wars, there was one good aura guardian. He had learned how to control the powerful aura states. Evetually, he reached an aura state that needed no control. This aura state was an aura state which this person was able to reach by not being able to turn evil with the previous states, like the previous aura states. This aura state was so powerful, it was as powerful as a god. This aura stae was also not as evil as the other ones, infact people say this aura state was white and golden, unlike all the other aura sates which were dark. This person named this person appropiately named this aura state, 'the god state'. This person was able to get an advantage over the evil aura guardians. As a result, the good aura guardians were winning. However, an evil aura guardian was also able to get into the god state too, but a more dark version of it. This was the part where the war was destroying the planet. So, in order to kill these godly aura guardians, and all the other aura guardians, was to make an anti-aura guardian weapon. This weapon used an aura guardian's greatest weakness and used that to defeat the aura guardians."

"Sooo, I am assuming you want me to do something with this god state or whatever it is?" I said, kinda confused.

"Well, I am not forcing you to, but if you do somehow get to this level of power, I want you to use it to bring peace to this world." Ozpin said.

"Well, before we go to our next topic, I just have one question. How many aura states did it take to get to the god state?" I asked.

"Nobody exactly knows for sure, but most people say it took 4 aura states to finally get to the 5th aura state, AKA, the god state." Ozpin said.

"Ok, well I have 3 aura states, so 1 more to go. Well, let's get on with the mission." I said.

"Here is your mission. You see, people have spotted a new species of grimm, and it is probably the most powerful type of grimm. But, there is only one. Your mission, is to find this grimm, and kill it." Ozpin said.

"Wait, don't you want it to be unconcious so people could study it?" Weiss asked.

"NO! This grimm is way too powerful to be tamed." Ozpin said. "As I was saying, this seems to be a dragon-like grimm, and people have spotted it about 576 miles east of here. Well, good luck." Ozpin said.

"Wait, how are we supposed to even get there?" Weiss said.

"Oh, I got it. Just hang on to me, I will get us there in an instant." I said. I then concentrated, teleporting. After a few seconds, we were finally there. This seemed to be some kind of forest, with fall-colored (Yellow, brown, and orange) trees. Then, I nearly collapsed from using all of that energy. "Damn, that nearly drained me completely, I knew that was bad idea."

"Soo, where is this dragon grimm?" Ruby said. Then, we all heard a very loud roar.

"I think we found our grimm." Blake said. We all looked up to see a big, black dragon, way up in the sky. This was a normal dragon, except it had grimm features, such as black coloring, white bone mask, and of course, no soul.

We all looked at the dragon in awe. Then, we all saw the dragon breath. "Oh well great, now you WILL need me and my water aura. I guess I am going to have to absorb some aura." I walked up to a tree, and absorbed all of its aura. After I absrobed all of its energy, it looked like it had been burned. Yet, that didn't even fill a tenth of me. "Well, that barely filled me at all. How about you guys go fight the grimm, meanwhile I will regenerate my aura. After I am done regenerating, I will join the fight." I said.

"Ok, you sure you will be ok?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, I will be fine, really I should be the one-" I began saying, but I was cut-off by an earthquake. "I think the grimm just landed on the ground. Now go, I will be fine." I said. Then, the other members of my left to go fight the grimm.

~~10 minutes later~~

After draining about 50 trees of all their aura, I was refreshed. I rushed towards the fight. When I got there, I saw all of my team members firing off their long range weapons (which were pretty much guns). "What did I miss?" I said.

"Well, not much. By the way, just a heads up, this grimm slashes, breathes fire, and attacks pretty much any other way of attacking it can do." Yang said.

"Ok, so do you guys need me or can I just rest this out?" I asked.

"Well actually, we need you to distract the grimm for little while." Ruby said.

"Ok, got it." I said. Then I rushed at the dragon grimm. I got a few slashes on it, then I jumped on its huge back and started blasting aura with my bo staff, like a maniac. The beast roared in pain, began flying, and tried to get me off. I hung on. Then, I stretched my arms downward. "TAKE THIS YOU MOTHA-" I was cut off when the beast did a flip in the air. I was thrown, off, but barely dented. "Oh, so you wanna play that game huh? Well then." I said, as I got into my red aura state.

But then I saw what other teammates were doing. They were making a giant slingshot, using blake's gun/whip/sword thingy as the slingshot. Then, at the end of the slingshot was Ruby, who was about to be shot. Then, she was shot into the air. She did some kind of battle cry in the air. Then when she got to the grimm, she slashed. She was able to slash a wing off. The beast landed on the ground, on his feet (or claws, whatever it is called for dragons).

"HAHA, not so tough now are you?" I said, 10 yards from in front the grimm's face. But then, with all of this dragon's energy, it shot out the hugest fireball I have ever seen. At the last second, I drained water from the grass I was standing on to make a water shield. However, the fireball still impacted me.

I was knocked for a moment. When I eyes opened back up, I was laying at the end of the crater made by the fireball. I stood up, damaged. The upper part of my body seemed to be damaged. My best guess was that the water shield was only able to protect the lower half of my body. My jacket was burned off completely, but some of my shirt still remained, revealing some of my bare upper body. All of the other members of Team RWNBY were running towards me. "I am alright. Trust me." I said. I walked, acting alright, but I collapsed, still unconcious. "Ok, maybe I am not completely alright, but I am still ok." I stood up again, and walked. "Ok, now we just need to kill that grimm." I said.

"Oh that's ok,the grimm is dead." Ruby said.

"Really? Are sure you don't need me to vaporize the thing with my aura blast?" I asked.

"It's ok, we know for sure it's dead." Ruby said. After that, we headed back to Beacon. Because my upper body clothes were burned, I got some new clothes. My new clothes were now a a black short sleeve button-up shirt with a red under shirt and the pants I had before. After that, I just continued my normal life.

**Author's note: I hope you guys liked this new chapter, now I have said before that I will make another chapter for Yang next chapter, but the thing is, I am not too sure if I should continue this story. If you are wondering why I am thinking this, it is because of my personal life, let's just go with that. If you still wnt me to continue this story, then make a whole bunch of reviews about how you love this story and how you want this story to continue. That is all so see yah next time, maybe.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Yang's Haircut**

**Hey guys, what's up. Well, looks like I am back with another chapter. I know last chapter I said I wasn't gonna make another chapter, but just for you guys I am gonna finish this story, after all, I am planning to finish this story at chapter 14 or 13. I am also gonna finish this story because most of you love it, and definitely not because someone will roundhouse kick a puppy in the face (look in reviews). So by the title if this chapter, you know crazy stuff will happen. Why you may ask? Well, do you remember back in the Yellow trailer for RWBY? Yeah, some of that shenanigans will be happening in this chapter. That is all so see yah later. **

It has been a couple weeks since me and my team slayed the dragon grimm. Ever since then, nothing to eventful has happened. I have been trying to get into my 4th aura state, but every time I try, I get very close, but never fully reaching it. I am still the best student in beacon, and I am very happy.

Today, was a day I would try to get Yang to get a haircut. You see, Yang for some reason doesn't like losing her hair. Her hair is now down to her ankles, and if it grew longer, she would trip.

"I DON'T WANT A HAIRCUT!" Yang said, runnng away from me.

"If you don't get a haircut, you will trip in battle, then get eaten by Grimm" I said, panting from chasing her. "You win this round, but you will get a haircut." I said, walkng back to the Team RWNBY apartment. As I got I there, everything was quiet. Blake was reading like she usually does, Weiss was doing homework, and Ruby was playing on her phone. "Hey guys." I said.

"Awww man. Nick you made me lose on Flappy Grimm." Ruby said.

"Sorry about that, anyways, I have tried to get Yang to cut her hair, and I failed." I said.

"Well it's not like any of your previous plans have worked." Blake said. I then remembered all of my previous attempts to cut Yang's hair, such as trying to cut it in her sleep, cornering her, and more.

"Yeah, I guess." I said. I looked down at my watch. It was 7:46 PM. I then got an idea, one that WILL work. I got ready for sleep. Then I went to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up early, just like usual. I saw that Yang was not in her bed, but in the bathroom. I then stood up, and got into my aura state. Then, I stood right next to the bathroom door, waiting for Yang to get out. After Yang got out of the bathroom, I got right behind her and snapped my fingers. Everything froze. I then got out aura killer, turned it into spear mode, and slashed. Then her hair fell off. Her hair was now shoulder length. Everything else was still frozen, so I got out of the apartment, and snapped my fingers again. When time was unfrozen, I heard Yang freaking out, waking up everyone else in the apartment. 'Worth it.' I thought.

"NICK!" Yang yelled. She then punched the door, which flew to the other side of the hallway. Then, Yang got out of the apartment. Yang seemed to be very mad, with her hair glowing and her eyes red.

'Oh great, another super saiyan rip-off.' I thought. Yang then turned her weapon, ember celia, into weapon mode. She then rushed at me, and punched me in the stomach. I flew out of the entire building to nearby outside. "OUCH! THAT HURT" I said. I was hurt, but when I was in my aura state, I had a pretty much broken heaing factor, which means I heal fast, expacially when I use my water aura. I got up, and I got into my red aura state. I was thinking of what to do. If I knocked her out, she would just get more mad at me.

After thinking for a while, I finally decided to go back to Beacon. As I walked into the entrance, I tried to be careful with how I walk. As I was getting near my apartment, I started hearing some yelling. When I saw Yang, I walked up to her. When Yang saw me, shetriedto punch me, but I dodged. "Ok Yang, I know how you feel, but you need to understand." I said, still dodging. I started running away. Yang chased after me.

After about 10 minutes, we arrived at the training arena. When we got there, Yang tried to shoot me with ember celia. I managed to block the hits with aura killer. Yang then rushed at me with lightning speed and punched me in the gut, again. I flew and hitthe wall of the arena, which was made out of CONCRETE. 'Yup, that hurt more.' I thought. I stood up, healed most of my wound, and got into my 3rd aura state. I then blasted at Yang with aura killer in staff mode. Yang _acted _like the blasts were nothong, but I know they hurt.

I then snapped my fingers, and everything froze. I walked behind Yang and chopped at the weak point at the back of her neck. Yang fell unconcious. I then caught Yang, picked her up and brought her back to the Team RWNBY apartment. 3 hours later, Yang woke up. She still seemed to be mad at me, but she was tied to her bed so she couldn't get me. I then explained to her why it is bad to have long hair, and she understood. After that day, she never worried about her hair that much.

**Author's note: I hope you all loved this chapter. I know it is short but I am kinda slower at making chapters due to using a nook. That is all so see yah later.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Kicking Evil Butt**

**Author's note: Hey guys, what's up. I am back with a new chapter that some of you have been waiting for. That's right, I have finally decided to put the white fang into this story. Also, for those of you people who do not like my story (which is like 3%), if you don't like my story, either you deal with my story, or read another one, trust me, there are like hundreds of good RWBY fanfics. Also, shout out to Piemaster123 (if I spelled that name right) for giving me a good review I was able to implement into last chapter. Also, there is a poll on my profile abou what gaming universe my next story should be in (I finally got it working). That is all so see yah next time, RWBY nerds.**

It has been a month since I finally cut Yang's hair. Nothing much has changed except that I was able to get into my 4th aura state, but just for a few seconds. But for the few seconds I was in it, I could tell the aura was green. Nothing else has happened besides that.

Today, just like _most_ days, started like a normal day. It was lunch time, I was eating my food like a maniac (pop tarts, yum). I was als watching one of the cafeteria tvs, when a news report came on. "Last night, the white fang robbed another dust shipment boat. There has been 15 robberies in the last month. As of now, there is no dust left in any shops or shipments Now with the weather." The news lady on TV said.

"Misguided or not, the white fang are seriously robbing to much dust. I don't know if they really need it or are just doing it for fun." I said, shoving my face with food. "Why aren't we doing anything about it? I mean seriously, we should just go to a white fang stronghold and kill their leader so they stop once and for all."

"Ok, that may seek like a good idea at first, but one we don't know where they are, and two we will most likely die from it." Weiss said.

"Well yeah, but not it we are stealthy. Plus, if we succeed, we will be heroes. Who knows, we might even become **real **hunters." I said. "The only flaw about this plan is that, well, we don't know where they rob next."

"I'm pretty sure they would just rob any place with a lot of dust." Yang said.

"Well yeah, but there's no dust left in vale." I said.

"Well, there might be a shipment of dust coming." Weiss said. Ok, since you know what's gonna happen, I make this kinda quick. After our school day was over, we found a schedule of boats coming, and we found out there was a shipment of dust coming. I came up with a plan of how to end the white fang's evilness for good. Now, it 6:30 PM, and the dust boat just came. Team RWNBY and Team SCMS (prounced schemes, best name I could think, and the team consists of sonn, shad, miles, and chu) were on a nearby roof of a building, taking a close watch of the dust boat.

"Are you sure this will work" Miles asked. ((Note: ok I lied, another chapter with these characters, but technically they are OCs, so I can still use them.))

"Trust me, if this plan doesn't end the white fang, it will at least scar them forever." I said.

"Look, helicopters." Ruby said. Then helicopters with the white fang symbols came from the sky.

As soon as the helicopters landed, they opened. As soon as all of the grunts from the copters were out, I yelled "CHARGE!" and we all charged. Everyone got out their weapons, and we all fought off the grunts. When none of the grunts were noticing, I used my invisibilty and got me and Ruby on a helicopter (If you didn't know, anything I came in concact with also became invisible). When all of the grunts retreated, all of the helicopters flew off. "It worked." I whispered to Ruby.

About 10 minutes later, we saw a flying fortress coming into view from a window. The flying fortress was 1/4 the size of a city. All of the helicopters landed, and opened up. We ran out, still invisible, and found a hiding spot, so I could take a break from using the invisibility. "So, what's the plan now?" Ruby asked.

"That's easy, all we have to do is kill the leader and destroy this place." I said.

"How will we destroy it?" Ruby asked.

"With these." I said, pulling out a bag. "I borrowed these from miles. In this bag, there about 15 powerful grenades, all of which can be set off with this remote." I pulled out a remote. "All we have to do is put these everywhere, and after we kill the leader, I will teleport us back to the ground, the set off the grenades." I said.

"Ok, so how do I help?" Ruby asked.

"You'll help me put these grenades everywhere, and if someone finds us, you will get to bash some skulls. Plus, you get to use the remote." I said. After that, explored the flying fortress, placing the grenades in the places where the technology was at. We managed to find a map of the fortress, using it so we could place some of the grenades, and finding where the leader was at. "Ok Ruby, that's all of the grenades, now we need to find the leader, got it?" I asked.

"Got it." Ruby said. We used our map to find the leaders room, which was also the place where people control the flying fortress. Then we got to the door of the room.

"Ok Ruby, we are here." I said. Then we opened the door. The room looked like just any other control room for some aircraft this big. Then there was a chair, facing out towards the the window, with a guy in it, the leader of the white fang. Roman Torchwick .

As I walked towards the chair, I was getting nervous. As soon I was 7 feet away, I raised aura killer, which was in spear mode.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Roman said. Then he got out of his chair, and aimed his cane gun thing at me. I then jumped back a few feet, near Ruby. I then got aura killer into staff mode and aimed it at Roman.

"Oh really, you wanna bet?" I said. I then rushed at Roman trying to hit him. He dodged out of the way, backing near a wall. He then got a red blade off the wall, and slashed at me with it. I blocked the hit. I then turned aura killer into spear mode, and slashed at Roman. He blocked the hit with his own blade. As our blades kept clashing, Ruby watched, kinda thinking of this as entertainment. Then I backed up. I turned aura killer into staff mode and aimed it at Roman. At the same time, Roman aimed his cane at me. Then, we both shot. The end result was an explosion which made smoke. As soon as the smoke cleared, I saw that the emergency exit door was open.

"What?" Ruby yelled, just as surprised as me. I peeked my head out, and saw that there was a ladder outside on the side of the fortress that lead up to the top of the fortress. Roman was already near the top of it. I then climbed up the ladder. As soon as I got to the top, I saw Roman was up there, waiting for me.

"It seems like this is the end of the line." Roman said.

"Yeah, for you." I said, as I got into my 3rd aura state. I then rushed at Roman, with aura killer now in spear mode. Roman blocked the hit. We then fought for a while, until I knew this had to end now. I backed a few yards, making some distance between us. I then jumped into the air right above Roman. As soon I was falling, I aimed my blade down at Roman, getting ready to kill him. However, when I was close to him, he used his red blade, and stabbed me in the stomach. I fell right next to him.

At the same time, Ruby had just reached the top of the fortress, and saw what happened. "NO!" Ruby yelled. She then got out crecent ose, and rushed at Roman. Ruby and Roman fought. As this was happening, I got up, pulled the blade out of my gut, and threw it off the fortress. I then noticed I was in a new aura state, my 4th aura state, which was green. I wiped the blood leaking from my mouth. I also noticed the stab I just had healed, no scar left behind. Roman saw what happened, and then became terrified. I the rushed towards Roman, and slashed with aura killer. Roman tried to block with his cane, but it broke in half. I then put aura killer down, and held Roman by the neck.

"You deserve to die for what you have done. And now, you will." I said, as I threw Roman off the fortress. However, while he was falling, he was caught by another helicopter. "Damn it. It looks like this isn't over yet." I said, very mad. The helicopter then flew away out sight.

"What do we do now?" Ruby asked.

"Well, since we can't kill the leader yet, we can at least blow this fortress up, after I teleport all the dust from their dust storage room to Beacon." I said. I then sneaked to the dust room with ruby, teleported it to emerald forest (so no one could see it yet). After I teleported all dust, I teleported back to the fortress for one last time, so I could bring Ruby back. I then teleported me an !d Ruby to the ground the fortress was flying above.

"Why are we here?" Ruby asked.

"So we can watch the fireworks show." I said, as I got the grenade remote, and gave it to Ruby. Ruby happily pressed the button on it. Then, in the sky above us, there was a huge explosion. After the explosion, I teleported us back to Beacon, in the Team RWNBY apartment. Everyone who helped us was there.

"Did your plan work?" Shad asked.

"Yeah. Well, sort've, here is what happened." I said. I then explained to them what happened. I then told them where I put all the dust at. For the rest of that day, we brought back all the dust back to Beacon, and told Ozpin what happened. We then brought back the dust to every shop in Vale, which took 3 hours. We became heroes on the news. After that day, we were awesome, and it became normal, for now.

**Author's note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I am sorry I'm a day late, but I have school, so yeah. Now, you are all probably wondering why Roman didn't die. Well, the reason I did that was because after I done with this story, I will make a sequel to this story, for volume 2 of RWBY, when it comes out, that way, this story can make some sense with the original RWBY storyline. That is all, so see yah later.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The End...For Now**

**Author's notes: Hey guys, I am back with another chapter. As you can tell by the title that yes this is end of the story...for now. I don't think I need to say this again, but after this story is done, I will later on make a sequel to this story for volume 2. Now, you are probably wondering what I am gonna do with this story after it is done, after all, the first episode of volume 2 will air in July. Well, to pass the time I will be making another story, that will begin similar to this one, but play out differently later on. Also, for those of you people who actually 12, I just want to say that I am 15, the reason I made the main character of this story 12 was that my little brother is 12. That is all so see yah later after this finale chapter. BYE!**

**I**t has been a month since I got into my 4th aura state and blew up the main white fang base. Eever since that, I have been trying to get into the god state. However, every time I tried, it would literally blow up in my face. Aside from the aura, my life was great. Still number one at beacon and still training a lot. Today was like most days, ate, classes, ate, classes, and done with all of my classses. When I got into my normal clothes, I heard Professor Ozpin's voice out of the speaker. "Nick Mays, please come to my office." Ozpin said from the speaker.

I came to his office as quickly as possible. I finally got there after a few minutes. "What did you need me for? Are you gonna tell me there's like over 9000 aura states?" I said.

"No, I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that you are gonna represent Beacon Academy in the World Academy Tournament." Ozpin said.

"Wow, really? I can't believe it, this so awesome. Wait, what's the bad news?" I asked.

"The bad news is that the tournament isheld very far away, and if you make it up to the finals, the tournament will last for 6 months." Ozpin said.

"Oh, ok. When do I leave?" I asked.

"In 3 days, on Friday to be exact." Ozpin said.

"Wow, I should probably tell my teamates. See yah." I said. Then I left. I walked back to the Team RWNBY apartment. Luckily, when I got there, all of my teammates were there.

"Hey Nick, what did Ozpin tell you this time?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I have some good news and some bad news." I said. I then told everyone what Ozpin told me.

"So you're gonna be gone for 6 months?" Ruby asked.

"Well, that's if I get to the finals. If I lose before that, then I get to come back here." I said.

"Well, the thing is, you've never lost a fight or battle, so I'm pretty sure you'll get to the finals." Ruby said.

"Yeah, we know you can do it." Yang said.

"Hehnnjkiothanks." I said. "Well, I still have a few days left here before I'm gone for 6 months, so let's do some crazy fun stuff." I said.

"Ok!" Everyone said. For the next 2 days, we did a lot of crazy stuff, like me trxying to eat a 2 pound hamburger, or doing a team vs team battle against Team SCMS. Today was the last day that I got to stay here before, and I finally got to do the one thing I have wanted to do for a very long time, even back in my original world. Go skydiving. With Professor Ozpin's helicopter, I was finally able to that.

Here we were, Team RWNBY, 10,000 feet above Emerald Forest, with parachute bags on our backs, getting ready to dive. "Hey Nick, are you ready to dive?" Ruby asked.

"Yup yup! Lezzzzgoooo!" I said. Then, we all jumped out of the helicopter. As we were diving, we were having a lot of fun. When we were 200 feet above Emerald Forest, I yelled "Pull out the parachutes!". We all pulled our parachutes, but Ruby's wasn't working.

"Guys, my parachute isn't working!" Ruby said.

"Pull harder!" I said.

"I am! It isn't working!" Ruby said. I then slashed off my parachute with Aura Killer, and got into my red aura state. I then dived towards Ruby, trying tp catch her so take the blow from the fall. Then we were 100 feet above the ground, and I was within in inches of catching Ruby. At the last second, I closed my eyes. I didn't what to expect, I could've caught Ruby, or I would miss her. However, I did catch Ruby, but we didn't hit the ground. I opened my eyes to see that we were...floating? I then felt something on my back. I looked back to see 2 wings made out of red coming out of my back.

"Oh my god I...I...I can fly." I said. I then tried to control my wings, and it worked. Me and Ruby, who was still in arms, were flying around Emerald Forest, amazed at what I was doing. My wings were starting to burn out, so I flew back to the ground. I got out of my aura state, and then my wings faded away. After that, the rest of Team RWNBY landed on the ground, and they saw what had happened. "Well guys, it looks like I can now fly, now let's get back to Beacon." I said. After that I did some last minute trainjng for the rest of that day.

Then came the day when I finally had to go to the world championship. I got up, had my breakfast, and got ready to go. I was in the Team RWNBY apartment, getting my luggage ready. When I got everything I needed, Ruby came into the room. "Hey Ruby." I said.

"Hey Nick, I'm gonna miss you very much." Ruby said, hugging me, tight.

"I'll miss you too Ruby." I said hugging back. Then, just like nearly every day, Ruby kissed me on the cheek. We then got to the roof, where the helicopter was waiting for me. I then said my last goodbye to my teammates, and gave Ruby a kiss. I then got on the helicopter. When the helicopter started up, I began crying, because I was gonna miss everyone and everything in Beacon.

**THE END...FOR NOW!**

**Author's notes: hey guys, sorry for releasing this very late. So, for all of you RWBY fans, I will see you next time in July. However, for those of you who want to read my stories, I will see you in the next week or so for my next story: New Life, In Pokemon.**


End file.
